Winter Ice, Starry Night
by AlexandriaEvecest
Summary: Astoria Greengrass has always been overlooked by society. She's used to being in the shadows and she prefers it that way. Now she is pushed into the spotlight by an arrogant, raunchy pureblood rogue named Draco Malfoy. The worst part is he wants to marry her, and she doesn't even know him!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody. My very first fanfiction, I'm so excited! I adore reviews and critism, anything to improve my writing. Hopefully, you'll like it!**_

**Disclamer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. That all goes to J.K. Rowling.**

It's a picturesque day. The sky is a bright blue with big, fluffy clouds decorating it. The grass is a vibrant green and the flowers are in full bloom, a rainbow of vivid pinks, oranges, yellows and purples. My sister and mother enjoy such a sight. They should, as they stand in the garden, their beauty is enhanced tenfold. My sister, with her pale alabaster skin, tall statuesque figure, golden blonde hair and emerald green, looks like a goddess in the garden. My mother, who shares the same skin, eyes, and figure but with ebony locks, looks like Venus herself. They both shine so bright that it's blinding to watch.

Now it may sound like I'm jealous, but green clashes terribly with me. It's ironic, considering my last name is Greengrass, but it's the truth. I've gotten so used to their beauty that I simply don't care. Personally I hate this day. I hate spring period. My favorite season is winter. My favorite day is a winter night, with a light layer of snow on the ground and tree. The only light that would exist would be from the moon and stars in the night. My father always said that my affinity for stars came from my name. It doesn't make sense, since a name cannot define who you are, but I suppose it was Father's nonchalant way of trying to make me feel better.

I haven't even thought about father. He is the other half of my mother's beauty. He's tall, regal, with broad shoulders, a square jaw, beige skin, sapphire blue eyes, and raven black hair. It would be strange that Daphne had blond hair, but both of my grandmothers had blond hair too, so there was no doubt that Daphne was Father's daughter. The three of them were the poster family of aristocrats, in both wizard and muggle standards. They had wealth, intelligence, beauty, and class and remained neutral in both wars, which saved them at the end. They were perfection.

Now where do I fit in? It's a question that I've been asking since I could remember. I was intelligent, but it was to a fault. With a couple of words I could tear down a person, regardless of who they are or what they do. In my defense, people make it so easy it's not even funny. So more often than not, I'm silent. I suppose I had class but that was through lots of practice and an ample dose of pride. I refuse to sink at everyone else's level. Wealth doesn't count, but I do have a private bank account at Gringotts that I got for my seventeenth birthday. No one knows about it, but that's where I store the class for making Amorentia and other potions for my fellow classmates when I was in Hogwarts. Now it's a nice, tidy nest for when I even have the guts to leave the life I have. The only thing I don't have is beauty. At least I don't think I'm beautiful. Daphne and mother would always boast on what a lovely lady I am at parties, but no one pays attentions as everyone ogles at my family. I'm barely tall, only 167.5 cm (for those who live in America, I'm 5 foot 7) with dull light brown hair, rosy skin, and sky blue eyes. I don't have the radiant beauty of Daphne and Mother, or the silent handsomeness of my father. I'm a wallflower, and it's always been that way.

Until now.

"Missus Asteria," cried a squeaky voice. I turn to see Emmy, my house elf.

"Master Greengrass wishes to speak to you in his office," she squeaked. I sighed and nodded. I got up and changed from my nightgown to my favorite robes. I gave Emmy some food I stored in my cupboard and she squeaked a thank you. I smiled in return and headed to Father's office. I'm rather worried, because usually when I was called into his office, it was because there was trouble. The last time I was there, it was because I was going to be transferred to Beauxbatons until the war was over. _It was hell but great for business_, I thought with a smirk. Honestly, it's surprising how much the girls and some of the guys were willing to pay for beauty potions.

Finally, I made it to Father's office. I knocked three times and the door opened. I walk through and I see Father sitting behind his desk, back straight, arms folded with an unreadable look on his face. Mother, on the guest chair in front of the desk looked ecstatic, eyes twinkling with a wide smile. Daphne was positively bouncing on the couch, an explosion of happiness. She gestured for me to sit right next to her which I did gingerly, only to be tackled-hugged the moment my rear end hit the cushion.

"Would someone please explain to me to what is going on?" I ask while still being in Daphne's weblike hug.

"Tell her, Alexander!" my mother squeals. My father turns and stares at me straight in the eye. A flash of sadness passes through his eyes.

"Someone has asked for your hand in marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry that I took so long to post! Life decided to award me a dish of ****. Anyway thank you for those that reviewed my first chapter and to missastoria for her making my story a favorite! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. OTHERWISE I WOULD NOT WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT HARRY POTTER AND FRED WEASLEY WOULD BE ALIVE!**_

The world spins around me. This has to be a joke.

"Marry me?" I finally say have an awkward moment of silence. Well, at least between my father and me. Daphne and my mother were squealing like banshees. Honestly, I was ready to cast a silencing spell on both.

I look at my window. The fluffy, cheerful image that greeted me made my stomach churn. I am not ready to marry. I do not even _want_ to get married. I have a life in front of me. I wanted to own my own business. I wanted to leave this wretched house and society. I wanted to make it on my own. Dreams and hopes that I had since I was a child, gone forever. No, I cannot stay here any longer. Daphne's grip was suffocating and the room kept getting smaller and smaller. I have to leave. Now.

"Father, may I please be excused? I need a moment to process the news. Alone."

My father looked at me with his sapphire blue, cold as the gem itself. Why on earth did I believe he was even capable of emotion? Now, I've always had great self control, but I really prided myself on leaving his office as calmly as possible. I closed the door behind me, the exciting chatter of my mother and sister as they discuss my future nuptials. I coolly walk down the hallway but as soon as I turned the corner, I ran.

I ran outside as fast as I could all the way to the edge of the Greengrass property. I ran until I could finally see a pond with a large weeping willow bowing toward it. This was my hiding place when I was a child. Every time my mother hosted a ball when I was little I would always escape to my little spot. Even then I had impeccable timing, so my family never suspected a thing. I collapse at the base of the willow and rested my head against it. It's rough bark brought back safe memories. Memories of solace and peace. Memories that are never going to occur again.

Streams of tears begin to fall down my face. I look toward the sky. What did I do to deserve this? I began to think of a book that I once read when I was at Beauxbatons. It was a muggle book called _Grimm's Fairy Tales. _While I laughed and scoffed of the sheer ridiculous portrayal of wizards and witches, I understood then why they were so popular among muggles. Magic is beautiful; it can make all your problems go away. Best of all, love overcame all. Poor girls and boys married rich princes and princesses and lived happily ever after with no regard to the future.

But that's not me. I will never get that fairy tale. I will not have the choice to marry for love. I was given a good life . . . and here's my price.

I went back home and locked myself in my room. I can't stand to look at any one else. Emmy went by and set down my lunch on my nightstand.

"Is the missus all right?" Emmy quietly inquires as she slowly backs away. I keep silent, sitting on my bed, gazing at my hands like if they were the most fascinating objects on earth. My eyes are still watery, my cheeks red and tear-stricken. I'm a mess. I look at her and cried,

"No, I am not all right! My life is over! I'm going to be a trophy wife, I . . ." I couldn't even finish, for my voice broke from the sadness. I bury my face in my hands. Why? Why me?! Please, if there's anyone up, please, anyone but me! Not me!

Emmy sits next to me and strokes my back, like a mother does when she soothes a baby.

"Missus should eat and then sleep. Food and rest is good for a broken heart," Emmy advises as she stops stroking and leaps off the bed. She runs to my wardrobe and gets out my favorite piece of clothing of all time: a simple, sleeveless, knee length white dress. She sets it right next to me and before she leaves, I grab her and gave a big hug. Now, I'm not a hugger, since the thought of physical contact makes my skin crawl, but Emmy really deserved one. She was surprised at first, but she eventually returned the hug. With a smile and a _pop, _she disappeared. I grabbed my dress and headed to my bathroom. As the tub started to fill up, I splashed my face with cold water. I could not show this face to my family. They don't deserve the real me.

After an hour and a half, I took a nice long bath and just finished my lunch. My total heartbreak left me exhausted. My eyelids felt like lead and I blacked out. I dreamed that I was moving but still as everything else moved around me at a much faster speed. It was a Wonderland, and Time mocked me as it spun me in circles. This was quickly escalating into a nightmare. Then I heard it. The sweetest sound I ever heard: a little boy's laugh.

Startled, I woke up. _What on earth? _I thought as I stretched and got off the bed. I glance at the time and realized it was dinnertime! I rush out the door, before stopping and remembering everything that occurred. With a sigh, I calmly made my way to the informal dining room. Once I got there, my family was already seated.

"There you are, darling! We were about to send Emmy for you," my mother kindly greeted me. This has got to be a joke. Instead of sassing her like I so wanted to, I just smiled and sat down next to Daphne. She kissed me on the cheek and asked,

"So, do you know who the lucky guy is?"

I looked at her with the weirdest expression ever. I've never been popular with men before. In fact, I've never even gotten my first kiss! Yes, I know, shocking, but most guys either go flirt with Daphne or my mother And the rest of the guys go flirt with my father. So no matter how it is viewed, it's still gross.

Speaking of suitors, I know that Daphne has several of her own. Among them: Blaise Zanbini, Theodore Nott, the entire Slytherin Quittich team from Hogwarts, and even playboy extraordinaire Draco Malfoy. Now, how did Draco Malfoy become the Pureblood Community's most sought after bachelor? Apparently, he has a filthy load of money and power in order to have people forget what he and his family had done during the war. Plus, I'll even admit, he's good looking, with pale skin, sharp masculine features, lovely white blond hair and mesmerizing gray eyes. Also I heard from others, men and women, that he is extremely fit and a god in bed. However, it'll take more than hell freezing over for me to ever admit all the things I stated about Draco Malfoy publically. Nevertheless, in terms of getting married, I always thought Daphne would get married first. Huh, this is a first.

"No, I have no idea on who wants to marry me" I answer as I grab my glass of wine. Daphne rolls her eyes and mutters something about me not realizing I'm a great catch, but I didn't pay too much attention. I turn toward my father and said,

"Father, may I ask on who asked my hand in marriage?"

Hopefully, he's a good guy, sweet, faithful and caring. I hope that he can at least like me and allow me to continue my dream of owning a potions shop. May he really be a good guy.

Father looks at me and yet again crashes my world.

"Draco Malfoy."

_**Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2. I'll try to work on Chapter 3 as soon as possible!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Now I know it's been forever, but school came first. Lots of love to those who review, followed and favorited it. It means the world to me! Without further ado, I give you chapter three.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this. **_

Now, it is not at my level to curse. I believe that those who curse have neither class nor grace. However, only one word seemed to pop in my mind as soon as my father told me who asked for my hand:

Fuck.

Draco Malfoy asked for _my _hand in marriage?! _Me?! _Did he fall and hit his head? Too many jinxes? I don't even know the man! Just his reputation, which worried me to be honest.

I look at my mother and Daphne. Apparently they didn't know who I was marrying either, since surprise was written on both of their faces. However, after their initial stage of shock, they began to smile big, eyes shining.

Oh no.

See, when my mother and sister get super happy, it's like a bomb exploding. An overflow of pure joy that is sickening. At times even my father, the most cool and indifferent man I know can't even stand it. Now, I'm the receiving end of this tidal wave of joy. If there is anyone up there, make room for me because I'll be heading there soon.

"Alexander! Why didn't you tell me that Asteria managed to snatch the community's most eligible bachelor?!" my mother squealed. I wanted to scream,_ I didn't even think he knew I existed!_

Daphne was crazy excited too. Apparently she knew Draco from Hogwarts and she could just see the match. Wow, how little my sister knew me.

"Oh Asteria, you are a lucky girl. Not only is happily rich and single, but he is one of the sweetest boys I know! You'll be so happy with him," my sister prattled excitedly. That's it. I can't stand it anymore. I can't believe I'm marrying that . . . that . . . MANWHORE!

"Beloved family, may I _please _be excused?" I asked through gritted teeth. I don't trust my mouth too much at the moment, due to my almost uncontrollable rage.

"Not yet," replied my father, "the Malfoys are coming tomorrow at 10 O'clock for brunch. I expect the house to be spotless and you, Asteria, to be ready. I'm sure that your mother and sister will be more than happy to help. Be ready." And with a wave of his hand, he dismissed me. I practically ran from the Dining Room all the way up to my bedroom.

I collapsed onto the bed. Honestly, what was my father thinking? That's a lie; I do know what he was thinking. Despite certain black eyes, the Malfoys still maintain one of the Purist bloodline of all pureblood society. In these last two years, they've not only saved face in true Malfoy fashion by rebuilding alongside others in terms of construction, education and charity, but also created the biggest corporation that the Wizarding World has ever seen: Malfoy Industry. If, no when, I am married to Draco, I would not only be living in luxury but my family would receive prestige and impeccable bloodline . . . and all I can think what a load of shit that is.

I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I can balance a checkbook, clean, cook and be able to work. I can do it, but I'll never be able to. I collapse onto the bed again, as horror and sadness drenches over me. I'm in an arranged marriage. I'm in an arranged marriage with Draco Malfoy. I'm never going to realize that dream, am I?

Finally, sleep takes me over for a second time today. This time though I hope I don't get up.

Unfortunately, who is ever up there did not here my wish because I was woken up with a cold splash on my face.

"Wake up Asteria, we only have three hours to get you ready!" Daphne screams as Mother rummages through my closet. Three hours? I can get ready in three minutes, what is this?

I get up and as soon as I'm standing my arms get yanked and I'm headed toward my bathroom. As I reached the foot of the tub, my clothes are stripped from me, and not a minute later, I'm in the bathtub. As the bath runs, Mother puts in an array of potions, making the water bubble. Soon the bathtub is filled, and I get pulled to the edge. Daphne sits behind me, brushing my hair. It felt nice . . . until something slimy falls upon it.

"Ew Daphne, what is that?!" I screech as I feel it run down my neck.

"It' s Madame Lavine's Hair Potion. It's top of the line and will make your hair absolutely gorgeous!" she replied happily as she massaged it deeper into my hair.

"Are you saying that my hair wasn't already gorgeous?" I cried softly, making me sound sad and innocent. Please, I don't give one f on what my hair looks like. I just want to see her squirm and surely enough she did.

"Oh no no no no no! I didn't mean it like that! Your hair is beautiful, but this would make it even more stunning!" she stated while massaging even deeper into my hair.

Ugh. I guess I'll have to bear it.

After five minutes of said goop torture, my hair was rinsed . . . and more was then add. According to Daphne, one was a moisturizing potion, another for strength, another for shine, and the last for color.

"What do you mean color?" I ask as Daphne digs in deep in my hair with the goop.

"It's just to revive the natural color of your hair, which is beautiful by the way," she answers. Whatever.

At that moment, my mother bursts into the room.

"Daphne where are you at?" she asks rather frantically.

"I'm putting in the color potion and am just about to rinse it off," she replies. My mother sighs in relief.

"Good. We're right on schedule. Add the sealing potion mask and help me with her skin" my mother commands as she gets a nasty looking brush.

For the next thirty minutes, my skin was thoroughly scrubbed and then added upon layer on layer of goop. Awesome(note the sarcasm).

"When am I done?" I asked after fifteen minutes surrounded by goop.

"Actually, you're done right now," said my mother and not a moment later, all goop was rinsed of by means of an ice cold shower ("To prevent the skin from turning red." _Yeah right._)

I get out of the tub and spent the next hour being like a doll, as Mother and Daphne dress up my hair, layer on makeup and put me in a multitude of outfits.

Finally, Mother and Daphne leave to get themselves ready and here I am, starring at my reflection. I'm wearing a sea green, deep V, sleeveless, knee length, satin dress. My blue eyes have a line of black liner around them and my eyelashes have a pound of mascara on, making them look full and long. My skin was flawless with a light blush and my lips with plump and rosy pink. My hair was vibrant and silky, twirled up into an elegant updo. All that was left is a pair of 5-inch sliver heels and I'm ready. However, it's not complete.

I walk over to my dresser and open the wooden craved jewelry box sitting upon it. I pull out a long sliver necklace. It was made of a small delicate chain with a sliver star encrusted with diamonds. My father gave it to me when I turned of age. I suppose it was to remind myself on who I was, but I never know what the man is thinking.

I clasped on and it rested perfectly within the deep V. The morning light hit the necklace and it shone like a true star. I sigh, gathering courage as I put on my heels. I head downstairs toward the parlor. My family was already there and ready and looking incredible. My mother with her long, yet elegant ocean blue dress, my father with his impeccable navy blue robes and suit beneath and Daphne who took the cake with her sliver dress that showed off every curve.

Of course, my family looked amazing as usual. I will expect what I always expect: Lord Malfoy flirting with my mother, Lady Malfoy acting coquettish with my father, and Daphne and Draco having playful yet sexy banter, and me in the corner watching it all. Maybe I can bring my potion book in?

I check the time. I only have five minute left. I excuse myself and once I was outside, I summon the latest potion book I was ready wandlessly. Yes, I am that good. I look at it and realized that I had pockets to hide my book, so I transfigured it (again wandlessly. Mother didn't want me to bring my wand down. Maybe she's more observant about my violent temper than I thought, but I doubt it. It's too bad, because I am quite knowledgeable about hexes) into the most subtle thing I could think of in the moment: a garter. It's not my best idea, so I can only hope that the families will be so preoccupied with each other that I can slip it off without detection.

I look at the garter. It's interwoven band with a stunning green and sliver satin lace. Wow, I even got it to match my outfit. A pat of the back for me. I slip it on high on my thigh and draped my dress over it. Perfect, it's undetectable.

I run back into the parlor. Father was sitting in one of the armchairs. Daphne and Mother were on the sofa, whispering and I was motioned to sit in the loveseat. In front of mine was tea, scones and platefuls of other pastries. I am starving, but someone help me if I eat anything right now in front of my family. Finally, a roar was heard and everyone stands and faces the fireplace.

It's time.


End file.
